The Angel of Panem
by observationdragon
Summary: Welcome to the 78th hunger games. Fallow a 14 year old Ebanora as she fights to stay alive with a pack of murderous kids, a gentle giant, a hunter, and a teen genius. Not to mention a best friend who's working with the gamemakers. Will she kill to survive like her family before her? Or will her last drops of innocence protect her?
1. Chapter 1: the runt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games just my ocs.**

Chapter 1

I sit on my bed with my legs tucked into my chest, reading a book. "I need to something to get my mind off of today," I told myself after I woke up. I find myself always doing weird this to keep me occupied, dancing, drawing, singing, reading, even acrobatics and fighting. But, that's just how it is when you have no friends, or if you're the runt. I turn my head towards my clock, 'it's past nine, I should get dress,' I thought.

Placing my book aside I slide off my bed and walk down the hall into the bathroom. I strip of my clothes, turn on the shower, then get in. After washing my hair and body, I step out of the shower. As I wrap the towel around me I hear a knock on the door, "Ebanora, could you go and get some bread for me," my mother asked.

"Sure, mom," I called through the door. Heading back to my room I grab my dress. Once I slip it on I look in the mirror, it's a short white lace dress with a black ribbon around the waist. 'It's beautiful, too beautiful for me,' I thought. The white lace is bright on my olive skin, my short muscular legs are shown the same with my arms, and my long locks are drying so they're already curling and frizzing. Sighing to myself I grab a brush. While brushing out the knots, I slid on black flats and gray cardigan. When I'm all done, I run down stairs take the money my mom left me off the counter, then head to the bakery.

As I walk down the road I take I my surroundings, the market, the butchers, all the stores, and between all of that a small bakery. I smile to myself even though no kids want to talk to me, I still love the village. It's beautiful. When I enter the bakery my nose is met with the sweet smell of bread, "Welcome," a voice behind the counter announced. It's a beautiful woman with light brown hair, blue eyes, and womanly curves. "Oh, good morning Ebanora," the woman said noticing me.

"You too Tetra," I responded.

"What can I get you this morning?" Tetra asked smiling.

I smile back, "Two loaves of bread, please."

She nods and goes to get everything. "Here you go," she said handing me the bag of bread. I give her the money and told her to have a good day. However before I'm about to leave she called out, "Nora, wait."

"Yes," I asked.

"Good luck today," she told me with a forced smile, "at the reaping."

"Thank you," I croaked, and then left. My walk home is quite, it's just me and my thoughts. It was stupid I couldn't ignore it especially in my district, today's the reaping of the 78th hunger games. Everything's still quite until I hear, "NORA!" Turning my head I see my brother Jessie running towards me. "Why were you not at training today, young lady?" he asked trying to imamate our mother.

"I didn't feel well," I lied.

He rolls his eyes, but says nothing about it. Instead he asked, "Did mom tell you Athena's going to be on TV tonight?"

"Yeah she's co-hosting the recaps," I responded.

"It's hard to believe she agreed to it," Jessie said astonished. I laugh, he right it is hard to believe. Athena Snow was always so different from the other girls of the capital, you'd think she belong to a district. We only met each other because of our grand parents, mine are two victors of district two and hers is the president of Panem. She's my best friend, yet we're exact opposites. She's tall I'm short, I like things quite she likes things loud, I'll be kind to everyone and she'll observe them until she knows they're worth her kindness. However she understands me and I understand her. I don't care if anything happens to her family but if she gets hurt I'll do anything to help her, so would Jessie.

Before I know it me and Jessie are back home, once we get inside our mother welcomes us home then takes the bag out of my possession. "I'm going to my room," I announced to her.

"That's fine sweetie, why don't you go read," she told me. I nod my head and go up to my room. When I enter my room my eyes stare at the clock, it's almost 11:00. I sigh at least I won't have to wait that long, since the reaping is at 2:00. Until then, I read and practiced some kicks. As I practiced my roundhouse kick I hear someone say, "You're just like mother."

I balanced on one foot while the other one is straight in the air and retort with, "well that's good wouldn't want to be like you daddy." I stare at my father through my raven locks. He's not covered in oil and grim from the forge, so he must have been home for a while. I get back on both feet and give him a hug. "Sorry," I claim. "I've been trying to keep myself occupied, so I don't think about ... certain things."

"Is it Athena or Tom?" my dad asked

"Both," I tell him. "But I haven't thought about Tom really." I smile sadly at him. It's my first reaping without my oldest brother Tom, since a few months ago he joined the peacekeepers. He did it for his friend Cato and our cousin Clove, they both died in the 74th games. Joining the peacekeepers was what he and Cato promised to do together, just like how Cato and Clove promised they'd go into the games. "Together or not at all," was what they used to tell each other.

"Come on," my dad tells me, "we're about to leave."

"Ok," I replied. Before I'm about to leave my room I remember something, I go over to my little desk in the corner and grab a silver locket. It was my mother's now it's mine, I wear it every reaping. I clasp it around my neck, and then run downstairs. "Let go Nora," my mother called.

"Coming," I responded back running out the door. My family's standing out front waiting to go. "Sorry!" I apologize.

We get to the square by 1:30, as I'm about to sign in a chubby girl with angelic blonde curls comes up to me and tugs at my own curls, "Ouch! Roxy could you not pull at my hair," I moaned to my cousin.

"Sorry, has it always been this black it's almost blue?" she asked giggling. I nod. "Oh, ok, I just came over here because Mason wanted me to say hi. Hi!"

"Tell him I said hello back and that I love him," I said shyly. I've never been good at talking to Roxy, due to the fact that she's loud and bubbly and I'm quite and shy. At least with Athena she knows I like thing to be not so loud, besides Roxy much rather talk to her own friends. I only get along well with one cousin since Clove died and that's Mason. Their other sister Alexis, who's now the eldest, always shuts everyone out. Little Mason however, is somewhat like me. We even share similar features, heart shaped face, olive rather than fair skin, and green eyes even though his are round and mine are slanted almost like a cat's.

My thoughts are interrupted by Roxy bubbly voice, "ok, good luck Nora," then she run off towards her friends. I get sign in and wait for my brother, a few minutes later Jessie walk up to me with two of his friends. One is a tall boy with an athletic build, his name's Ryker, the other one's named Jason he's stocky with brown hair. They both practically torture me well Ryker just teases me with names, Jason's the one that puts me through hell. He's punched, kicked, and hit me multiple times, not to mention one summer he tried to drown me in the river that passes by our school. But he is my brother's friend and I wouldn't want Jessie to be mad at me.

"Hey Ebbie," Jessie cooed pulling into a hug.

I push him off, "Baka!" I yelled then blushed, I didn't mean to yell.

"You shouldn't yell, runt," Jason sneered.

"Jason!" Jessie warned

The boy just scoffs and stares at Ryker, "What, trying to figure out what you're looking at Rye?"

The taller boy blushed and said, "You look pretty, runt … uh, I mean, Ebanora."

"Thank you," I whispered. I see Jason scowl at Ryker, 'that was weird,' I thought to myself. We walk towards the middle of the crowd where the fourteen and fifteen year olds are standing. I stare up at the crowd to see the escort for district two Novalee Hale, she sits next to the mayor sporting her midnight blue hair and neon green dress. Next to her are the victors, I'm related to three but now only my aunt Enobaria sits in a chair up on the stage, since my grandparents are deceased.

The clock in town chimes as it strikes 2 o'clock, the mayor the steps up to the podium and starts his speech. It's the same speech every year about how Panem was built from the ashes of North America, in which came the dark days that gave us the treaty of treason, thus the hunger games was born. He then reads off the names of the past victors of district two, finally it's over and Novalee struts up to the microphone and sang, "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Ladies first!" she squealed as she walked over to the girls bowl. I grip Jessie's hand. 'I'll be ok,' I thought to my self. When I heard the name I stared at my brother for help, because I was wrong. The name was mine, "Ebanora Violet." I'm defiantly not going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2: kill them with kindness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games just my ocs.**

Chapter 2

This isn't real. It's just a dream, a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and call for my parents or Jessie. They'll calm me down and tell me it's all right. But that never happens, I just stand there for I don't know how long. "Move," a commanding voice told me. It sounded almost like my mother. "You can do it, be brave."

I let go of my brother's hand and exit the crowd. Peacekeepers escort me to the stage, while surrounding my body so I can't run. When I make it to the stage I hear the voice again, "smile it masks the pain."

So I do, I give the crowd and Novalee my sweetest smile. Novalee squealed, "Isn't she lovely, Ebanora Violet, our female tribute of district two." The crowd claps for me, I keep smiling. They don't care, a boy's going to volunteer and I'll just be another piece of the president's game. "Now, time for the boys." Novalee announced as she trotted over to the boys bowl.

Just as she pulls out the slip a boy shouted, "I volunteer as tribute." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in, it's not Jessie. The voice belongs to an upperclassman of mine, he's very muscular, strong jaw, dark brown hair, and his eyes are so dark they look black.

"Oh, a volunteer, how wonderful, what's your name?" Novalee asked.

"Brick Davis," he answered smirking.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen please welcome our tributes of district two for the 78th Hunger Games, Ebanora Violet and Brick Davis," she cooed into the microphone. "Shake hands you two."

Once we do we're escorted to separate rooms inside the justice building to say goodbye. My parents come in first, my mother hugs me while my father wraps his arms around us both. We stand there for a minute or two then go sit down on the velvet couch. My mother places her hand on my face and told me, "You did well up there. You masked your fear with a smile, not many tributes will do that."

"I know," I responded.

"Good, if you keep doing that and be your sweet self then the capitol will love you, they will marvel at your beauty and kindness, just like they did with obasan," she stated.

"But show them you are strong and can kill," my father added.

I nod my head then whispered, "Kill them with kindness and force."

"Yes," my mother agreed, "just know the difference between the enemy and a scared child, or remember that even though the world can be cruel there are still people who are kind and innocent."

"I will and I … I'll try to keep myself sane," I trembled as my body shakes with fear.

"We know you will Nora, if anyone of us could do it, it would be you," my father announced. "Your grandparents would be proud, you may have my last name but you're an Katsaros just like your mother."

"Thank you, daddy," I whimpered feeling a tear slide down my face.

"Don't cry, you'll be ok, just be brave," my mother said to me as she wiped my tears. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. A minute later a peacekeeper hurried them out the room, they tell me the love me then they're gone. I sink into the couch crying silently to myself, this will most likely be the last time I see my parents.

Next are my aunt Eleora and just my little cousin Mason. "I'm sorry Ebanora, Roxy and Lexie couldn't come say goodbye," my aunt answered when I asked her where they were.

"Why couldn't they?" Mason questioned.

I pull him next to me and push his hair away from his jade eyes, "they just don't want to see the same thing happen to me like it did Clove."

He rested his head on my shoulder as I hummed a song, it's the same thing my grandmother would do for me. He tells me that I'll be ok and that I'll make it out alive, I tell him that no matter where I am I will always protect him. Then he and my aunt are gone, it feels as if my world is tearing apart.

Lastly is Jessie, he walks in with Ryker and Jason. "You ok?" Jessie asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I inquired.

"Actually I was just doing that for support," he joked. I laugh, Jessie would be the one to joke around when I'm about to be shipped off to my death. "But you'll be fine, you had to deal with these guys most of your life."

Jason scoffed while Ryker avoids my gaze and says, "Ebanora, I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you. Also you're really brave, you're always nice to everyone, even me and Jason when you know we don't deserve your kindness."

"Why are you always so nice?" Jason asked. "I've never seen you fight, how did you even get into the academy?"

"Just because you don't see me fight dosen't mean I can't. I only fight when I feel the need to, not for the hell of it." I growled at him feeling my rage rising.

"That's not how it works here," he demanded to me.

Now it's my turn to scoff at him, "What in the district or your head. Here's some news, not everyone is as sadistic as you."

"It's too bad the only way you know how to fight with words," he remarked.

"You want to see me fight?" I asked smirking.

"Jason doesn't say it," Jessie ordered him.

But he just ignored him and said, "Yeah, I would runt."

My smirk turns into a smile so sweet I could rot his teeth, "ok." I drop down and swipe his legs out from underneath his feet. I stand up quickly then lean over his fallen body. "I've learned multiple fighting techniques, I was taught to adept to any weapon, and I know to extract my body out of someone's hold. But do you know why I chose kindness over violence?"

He shakes his head. Bending down I lean towards his ear and whisper, "because I don't want to turn out like you. I turn my suffering into smiles for other and do little deeds to brighten up their day. We live in a world that's controlled with death, it needs all the happiness it can get. Come on." I help him pull his body into a sitting position then turn to my brother.

"I think you'll do well in the games, especially it you get an axe," he said. I laugh as he pulls me into a hug and tells me he loves me.

"Nora," Ryker said. "I really do wish I had gotten to see your true beauty. I knew you had a pretty face, but I still called you those names. And I believe you're heart is even more beautiful than your face, and your face is one of the loveliest in the district."

I feel my face heat up, "thank you Ryker, but it's hard to hear you say that when you told me I was ugly almost all my life."

He looks down ashamed, "but, Nora…" he's interrupted by a peacekeeper slamming the door open.

"Time's up," the peacekeeper commanded. The man focused on our current situation, his eyes keep darting from Jason who is now hunch over in pain on the floor to me, Ryker, and my brother. "What's going on in here?"

I give the man a kind smile and lie, "oh, nothing sir, my friend just fell, but he's fine now."

The peacekeeper looks at me and nods, "It's time for the boys to leave."

Jason leaves sulking while Jessie tells me, "try to make it back Nora."

"I will, I love you Onii-chan," I responded. He smiles brightly at me then leaves. Ryker walks up beside me and leans down. "Good luck, Ebanora," he whispered kissing my cheek. My face heats up, 'did he just kiss me?'

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but he's already gone. So I just stand there waiting for someone to get me.


	3. Chapter 3: the train to hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games just my ocs.  
**  
Chapter 3

When they escorted me and Brick to the train multiple people are there filming us. I feel my anxiety rising, "stay calm and breath," I thought to myself. "You can't let them know your scared, just keep smiling."

When we enter the train, I start feeling myself slowly break down. It isn't until we're in the dining car when I start crying, it starts off as tiny whimpers then turn into giant sobs. "Oh, dear, don't do that, you'll ruin that lovely face of yours," Novalee told me wiping me face.

I hear footsteps walk through the door. "Just leave her alone Nova, she's been through enough," a woman's voice seethed to Novalee.

That's Baria's voice. I looked up to see my aunt standing next to her fellow victor Brutus, she's bearing her sharp fangs at Novalee. "Aunt Baria?" I asked through half lidded eyes.

"You ok, chibi?" Baria asked resting her hand of my face then sliding it down my neck to my locket. 'I forgot it was there,' I thought to myself.

"Better now," I responded smiling sincerely. I still have Baria. At least I'll her someone who cares for me here, and not just pretending to.

"An Katsaros?" Novalee questioned excitedly. "Oh, you must be Draco and Emiko's granddaughter, no wonder why you're so beautiful."

I nod, my eyes seem to wander over to Brick. He's talking to Brutus, they're probably discussing tactics. Baria knows she won't need to really tell me anything. I've always known what tactics to use so does Jessie. I act like a more innocent version of myself while Jessie acts funny and charming like Papa Draco taught him, but we but we both know to be lethal when needed.

"Ok, Ebanora," my thoughts are interrupted by Novalee's squeaking voice. "Why don't you go relax and we'll call you for dinner, alright?

"Sure," I said, she shows me to my room and I think off all that has happened today. First I get reaped for the hunger games, I finally get revenge on Jason who put me through hell my whole life, Ryker the boy who called my rude names had kissed me on my cheek, and now I'm here sitting on a train to the capitol awaiting my death. What has my life come to? Sighing to myself I end up taking a nap on the posh bed.

I wake up to the sound of Novalee's voice calling me to dinner, stretching my body I go to the dinning car. When I enter the dinning car I hear a laugh escape Baria's mouth. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard not to," she howled. "Have you seen your hair?"

I reach my hands up to my hair, it's feels like a bird's nest. Crap. I feel my face redden, why did I have to fall asleep? "Sorry," I apologize. "I forgot to brush my hair."

"Don't know why you're apologizing, I never brushed my hair as a child," she said.

I roll my eyes, "yeah, but you have obasan's straight hair, I have papa's curls.'

"Whatever," she turns her head towards the door as Brick walks through. "Ah, Brick Davis, sit down, once everyone's in we're going to eat."

"What's capital food like?" Brick asked.

"Really good," I respond. "You should taste the steak, it's so juicy."

"I think you're drooling," he stated, "Oh, by the way, nice hair."

I feel my face redden once again, "thanks." I hear the door open, turning my head I see Novalee walk in with Brutus in tow. "Dinner time," she sings.

I smile as the capital attendants serve the food, there's salad, potatoes, breads from each district, grilled chicken, fish, and even steak. This time I think I am drooling. I hurry up and pile the food on my plate, then start stuffing my face.

I turn my head toward Novalee clearing her throat, "dear, do not eat like a savage, you are a tribute of district two not twelve. Beside you shouldn't be eating all that meat it'll make you fat."

"Actually the meat helps me gain muscle," I retort swallowing my food. "Which, I need in the in the games."

"You have muscle?" Brutus asked.

"Yep," he smirks at me I can almost hear the gears working in his mind. He said nothing after that and dinner resumes. When we're all done eating, my stomach is full and Brick's face appears green.

"Don't you feel sick?" Brick inquired as we walked to the viewing car to watch the recaps. "You ate more than me."

"Capitol food doesn't affect me," I answer truthfully. It doesn't I've been eating this stuff since I was little, well littler.

"But where does it go?" he asked look over my body.

"Well my stomach, but most of my fat goes to my thighs." I tell him walking towards the couch leaving him stare after me in awe.

I sit on the couch waiting for the reaping to start, the national anthem begins and Caesar Flickerman appears with black hair and lips. "Welcome," he announced, "tonight we will be recapping the reapings for the 78th hunger games, lets begin."

District one is shown first, the female has golden blond hair, an hourglass figure, and long legs. She's gorgeous but similar to other tributes in the past. Her name is even the same as past tributes from one, Diamond. However her district partner is the opposite of her, platinum blond hair that covers one of his cold hooded blue eyes and a sharp hook nose to match his sharp face. His name's Price, in some way it seems to fit.

Next is my district, I look like an adorable little girl while Brick is intimidating. Novalee makes small comments about us saying how beautiful I look or Brick admires a man rather than a teenage boy, who's only two years older than me. After us is three, the tributes are around my age. The scrawny girl is notably taller than the bespectacled boy.

Then its district four, the girl Finley is frail with wild hair and that's coming from me. Her district partner Adric, is a giant compared to the girl. I can't help but laugh at the thought of seeing me next to him, I'm not even five foot. However he's still handsome, lean body, broad shoulders, bright ocean colored eyes, and fiery red hair that push back away from his face.

For the rest of the reapings I end up making notes in my head about certain tributes, no boys seem to catch my eye but the girls do. From district seven the female has medium brown skin and an athletic hourglass figure, a cute copper skin girl from district eight, and a chubby girl from ten who reminds me of Roxy. When I see the tributes from eleven I can't help but feel shocked, they look very similar to their tributes in the 74th games. The little girl Soya is the youngest of all the tributes, dark skin, and amber eyes, just like the little girl Rue. The boy Cane is also dark skin like the little girl, and well built like the boy Thresh who killed Clove. I still don't blame him he was doing it out of revenge for Rue it's the same reason why Cato killed him, for Clove.

Finally its district twelve, the girl is pretty with bright blue eyes and blond hair. However the girl's district partner has olive skin like me, chestnut brown hair, and grey eyes that burn with determination. Once the reapings are over the anthem plays again as Caesar Flickerman appear back on the TV. "Welcome back, right now we will be discussing today's reapings with none other than our beautiful rose, Athena Snow."

I smile brightly when I see Athena, her golden brown hair has white roses weaved through it to match her white gown. She walks gracefully onto the stage with a smile as white as her roses, it's too bad it's fake. The dress, the walk, and the smile, they're forced, a mask, a painting. The only thing that's real is the mischievous glint in her eyes, now that's my Athena. "Good evening Caesar," she announced smoothly.

"And you as well," he responded. "Now Athena, what did you think of the reapings?"

"Well, like always the tributes have their separate strength it seems," she answered. "We get see how they hold themselves, so this might shows us how the will act in the arena."

"Very well," he said, "why don't we start out with Diamond from district one."

"Of course, now just from her looks you know she's gorgeous," Athena states. "However, we have had multiple tributes who share similar traits."

"What traits, may I ask?" Caesar questioned.

"Blond hair, hourglass figure, long legs, it's all the same," she listed. "Why can't we accept that the girls who have an exotic beauty compared to one image of beauty."

Caesar stares at her shocked, there's my Athena. She just sits in the chair legs crossed waiting for him to say something, "yes well, um, how about her partner Price?"

"He has some features that some would not deem as handsome, epically because he has a very emotionless look about him" she notes. "But, he seems cunning and observant, two things that can come in handing in the games."

"Moving on, what about district two?" he asked.

I lean forward wanting to hear what she says. "There's nothing really to say about the male, he's strong, could easily win the games."

I can feel Brick applauding himself but I keep listening to the TV. "What about the girl?" Caesar asked.

"She was one of the exotic beauties I was talking about," Athena answered her voice softening. "She has flaws like how she's short or has really messy hair, but she is still beautiful. Her olive skin, bright emerald eyes that are shaped almost like a cat's, hair the color of the night sky, and she stood on the stage with the brightest smile I have ever seen." She then adds, "Also I even think she looks like Draco and Emiko Katsaros."

"You know she does, it's almost like she could be related to them." Caesar said. I groan. I should have known Athena would try something to get people to sponsor me, yet did she have to mention my grandparents.

Caesar then starts talking about how exciting it would be if I was. "Ebanora does she know?" Novalee questioned.

I nod my head but say nothing, instead I watch Athena as she begins discussing the tributes from three. After she describes that she thinks they're both very smart she move on to district four. She also thinks the girl is frail. However when it comes to the boy she says, "He looks very strong, he's probably a swimmer, but his eyes look so … innocent, gentle, or maybe even shy."

She's right the boy even blushed when his escort called him handsome. After that I listen partly on what she says and start playing with my locket. However I still hear her thoughts on the tributes, she says that the girls from 7 and 8 have an exotic beauty like me, that the boy from ten seems in his own world while his partner reminds her of a girl she knew, I know she's talking about Roxy. Athena also notes that the tributes from eleven resemble another year's tributes, of coarse she doesn't say what year. She has my full attention though when she starts talking about the boy from twelve, "he reminds me of Katniss Everde… uh Mellark, because his eyes hold determination in them just like Katniss." She responded when Caesar asked about him.

I smiled brightly, Athena has loved the star-crossed lovers since they won their games. However, she hardly ever talked about them when I was around due to the fact I was sad about Cato and Clove.

Before they say farewell Caesar asked her one more thing, "Athena, could you tell us how you want this year's game to go?"

She gave a mischievous smile and said, "I expect this year's games to end with a bang."

"As expected," he laughed. "Once again I'm Caesar Flickerman, and goodnight," the screen goes black. I head back to my room and undress leaving myself in just my underclothes. I decide to try brushing my hair, after more than a few tries I give up and hop in bed. Once I curl up my thoughts go to Athena and what she had said, with a bang? What does that mean? It's like she planning something. She's been naïve in the past about the games but she's matured now, I know there's something more. Sleep rushes over my mind, nearly a minute later I'm passed out.


End file.
